


Tuuuuesday! ((McFassy))

by Cherikella



Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men (Movies), mcbender - Fandom, mcfassy - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Friendship, M/M, a series of silliness, just a regular tuesday, ship stuff, tuesday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherikella/pseuds/Cherikella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short thing about what Michael Fassbender does on a Tuesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Another Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> A series of silliness about Michael Fassbender ((because we all like him so)) and James McAvoy ((because he's the short puppy that follows Fassy everywhere so he followed him in this story too))

_Phone rings._

**JAMES** : Hello? ... Michael, stop calling me every Tuesday! I was making a joke that day on the interview!... No, I'm not attracted to you on Tuesdays, not even a little bit! ... Yes, I know it'd be funny if it were true. That's why I made a joke about it! ... No, I'm not suppressing my attraction to you. ... Yes, of course, we're still friends. ... See you later... NOT ON A TUESDAY!


	2. The Competition Did It!

James burst into Michael's trailer.

"Michael, Michael! You have to kiss me at once!" he shouted, waving his hands about.

"Done!" Michael said with enthusiasm, throwing away the script he was currently reading

"No! I don't mean it like that!" James suddenly froze awkwardly "It's just that Ian and Patrick kissed!" 

Michael raised an eyebrow. "So?" 

"So!? We should do it too!" he insisted again "I promise it's only because we need to beat them at this!"  

"Whatever, babe. You're the one that needs an excuse." Michael shrugged, opening his arms for James.

* * *

 

AN: In honour of this cute picture. Aren't Old!Cherik adorable!? ^-^


End file.
